


A Sweet Encounter

by TiberiusPonificus



Series: Flashback Foalcon [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Extremely Underage, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gender Confusion, Humanized, Lolicon, Not sure if using that last one right, POV Third Person, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the young Bonbon gets bullied, a boy with mint green hair comes to her rescue. Who is he, and why does there seem to be more to him than appearances show?</p><p>Note: Re-written as of 3-30-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this before March 30th, 2015, you'll notice that I've made a bit of an overhaul on this story. I felt I rushed it a bit, and did the whole gender reveal too early. Now hopefully, it's a little better.

"Give it back!" The poor girl cried. Her blue and pink hair bounced up and down as she jumped.

"I'm holding it right here. It's not my fault you're too short to reach!" The boy teased her, holding her bag high above his head.

She didn't know what she did to deserve this. She was just minding her own business in the meadow when this boy picked up her bag without asking. He kept insisting that he just wanted to look at it, but it was clear to her that he was looking to ruffle her feathers because he could.

"I'm serious! Give me my bag back!" She yelled.

"I was gonna be nice, but if you're gonna act like a brat..." The boy looked like he was going to get aggressive, when the bag suddenly flew out of his hand. "What the..?"

The bag floated gently into the girl's hands, where she promptly took hold of it. She looked around for whoever could have done it, and found another boy behind her. He wore a white shirt with mint-green sleeves, matching his short hair, mint green with white bangs. He put his hand down, confirming that he was the one using magic.

"When you a girl asks you something, you do it!" The new boy shouted. "Leave her alone before I get ugly!"

"Just what are you gonna do?" The bully huffed.

The boy simply lifted his hand in response, and the bully's face changed quickly to one of immense pain. The girl noticed that the bully's pants had been pulled up abruptly, tightening on his crotch. She blushed intensely as the bully fell to the floor, his hands between his legs.

"Stupid magic!" The bully said, getting up and running away. "I'll remember this!"

"Yeah! In your nightmares, you lard!" The boy yelled after him.

The girl came up to the boy with a smile on her face. "Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing," the boy said. "Boys like that always run when they see they can't bully you."

"Still, you saved my bag," the girl continued. She looked at her bag to see if the bully had damaged it. She should have been paying attention to the boy, as when she looked up, she was suddenly kissed on the lips! She jumped back in shock.

"You're welcome, fair lady!" The boy smiled.

The girl felt her cheeks flush with heat again. That's never happened before. Her mind went crazy at how it felt, and she couldn't think straight anymore. She did the only thing she knew to do: Run.

"Hey! Wait!" She heard the boy cry after her, but she didn't stop. She just simply kept running, her mind reeling and replaying the kiss over and over. She tried to shake it from her mind, just in time to see the slope in front of her and stop. Unfortunately, the boy couldn't stop himself, and crashed into her.

Down they rolled together down the hill, her vision blurring as the sky changed places with the grass. As she tumbled, she could feel herself being held by the boy, being protected by his arms. It wouldn't help them, however, since the hill lead straight into the nearby river. She hit the water and blacked out.

"Hey! Hey, wake up!" She heard the boy speak as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to see him over her as she lay down.

"Huh?"

"Phew! Thank Celestia you woke up! I was getting worried there!" The boy smiled.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We fell into the river," the boy explained. "It carried us a little bit downstream before I could get us into water shallow enough. We still got totally soaked, though." The girl noticed that the boy's clothes were dripping wet, as was his hair.

She sat up and looked down at the state of her own clothes. Her cream-colored dress was just as soaked, and clinging to her quite uncomfortably. "Oh no. This my favorite dress, too!"

"It's still the middle of the day," the boy remarked. "It oughta be fine if we let them dry in the sun!" With that, he began to peel his shirt off his body.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" The girl shouted, her face getting redder and redder.

"They're not gonna dry if we keep wearing them," he said taking off his shoes and socks. "And I don't like wearing soggy clothes. I'm sure you don't, either."

"Well, no, but..." the girl stammered.

"But what?" The boy stopped to put his hands at his waist. "You shy or something?"

"Yes, I am! Is that a problem?" The girl shouted, fully flustered.

"Yeesh. That's all you had to say," the boy replied, covering his ears. "Fine. I'll be on the other side of that rock over there." He pointed to a large rock just a few meters away. "I'm gonna put my clothes over there so they'll dry. You should, too."

"And you're not going to look?" The girl asked.

"You have my word. I promise I won't look."

The boy walked over to the other side of the rock, until he disappeared from the girl's sight. She focused, hearing the sound of shuffling and a wet thump on the ground. Her heart raced, realizing that was the sound of the rest of the boy's clothes coming off. She caught a glance of the boy's shorts being placed on the rock before her attention was caught by the boy calling out to her.

"You getting undressed, or what?" He asked from behind the rock. "Don't blame me if you get sick."

"Ah! Right!" The girl quickly walked over to the rock, took off her shoes and socks and laid them on top of the rock. Letting the straps of her dress off her shoulders, she had a little trouble getting it off, as it kept sticking to her skin. Trying to pull it down, her hands caught her underwear and started to get tugged down along with the dress. Her heart skipped a beat, thinking that she could just stay in her undies and be fine, but with them this wet...

"Everything all right over there?" The boy called out again.

"Um...did you take off...everything?" The girl asked hesitantly.

"Duh! How else am I going to get everything to dry?" He answered nonchalantly.

This did not make things better. She didn't want to be naked alone with a boy. He may have helped her, but what did he want? She tried her best to shake the thoughts from her head. He's a nice boy, she told herself. He was likely just not aware of what it's like for a girl in a situation like this. That had to be it. Taking in one last breath of courage, she pulled the rest of her clothes down, and in one motion, plopped them on top of the rock before sitting down to breathe out.

"Feels better, doesn't it?" She heard the boy ask.

"Uh-huh," the girl answered. She thought this whole thing was a ploy to get her naked, but she honestly felt good, letting the air dry her bare skin.

"It's still gonna be a while before we can put our clothes back on," the boy commented. "I don't want to spend this whole time just saying nothing, so why don't we talk?"

He did have a point. Nervous as she was, she knew that staying quiet would have driven her crazy. She simply answered back, "Sure."

"Cool. My name is Lyra Heartstrings," the boy named Lyra said. "What's yours?"

"Bonbon," the girl said. "It's actually Sweetie Drops, but everyone calls me Bonbon."

"Then I'll call you Bonbon too! Is...that okay?" Lyra asked.

"It's fine."

"Hehehe. Good," Lyra laughed. "Bonbon's a cuter name, anyway."

Bonbon felt heat rush to her face. Did he really just call her cute? Here she was, naked in the vicinity of a boy she just met, and this is what's making her blush the most? She couldn't imagine how red her face looked right now. The only thing that came to mind was to say, "Thank you."

"It really fits you," Lyra replied. "Your hair looks like candy."

"Well, I do help out my Mom a lot at her candy shop. They named me after it."

"I thought the name Sweetie Drops sounded familiar!" Lyra exclaimed, then realized something. "Oh! That's why everyone calls you Bonbon, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I picked the name myself after too many people got confused," Bonbon recounted. "I'm sure you don't have that problem."

"Nah," Lyra answered quickly. "I'm usually too busy brushing up on my music to care about names."

"You play music?"

"Uh-huh. It's my talent," he answered with confidence. "My specialty is the lyre. Picked it up when I was younger, haven't put it down since."

"I'd like to hear it sometime," Bonbon requested.

"Sure! Maybe once our clothes are dry, I can bring you over to play a few songs for you," he suggested.

"That would be great," Bonbon said with a smile. It was quiet for another minute or two, so she decided to start another conversation. "You're pretty calm for being naked out in the open. Aren't you embarrassed?"

"A little bit," Lyra admitted. "No reason to be worried, though. No one else knows we're here. And besides...I'm not the only one."

Bonbon hunched up at the reminder that she was in the same situation. So long as he was in the mood for answering questions, she felt like she could keep asking. The only question in mind came up to her lips.

"Why did you kiss me back then?"

"Huh?" For once, Lyra sounded dumbfounded. "Well...Mom told me that a kiss is a way to show you care. So, when I helped you out, I wanted to show that I cared. Didn't think you'd get so wound up over it..."

"Well, I'm not, but..." Bonbon laid against the rock, knees to her chest. "A kiss is something that happens between couples, isn't it?"

"You kiss your parents all the time, don't you?" Lyra asked. "They're not your lover."

"True, but..." Bonbon was getting increasingly flustered. "I'm trying to say that a kiss is supposed to be something special! But if you kiss everyone, then it's not that special at all, is it?"

It was silent again after she asked that. Bonbon immediately regretted saying such a thing, thinking she had upset Lyra. But just as she resigned to the idea that she blew the chance to make a friend (and perhaps something more), Lyra spoke up.

"I think every kiss is special," he simply stated. "Even if you kiss a lot of people, no kiss is more special than the one you did before."

"Well, that was the first time I was ever kissed by someone who wasn't my Mom or Dad, so..." Bonbon's sentence trailed off and vanished.

"Oh...Oh!" Lyra sounded embarrased. "So that was your first kiss. That's kind of a big deal, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, jeez. I'm sorry..." Lyra's apology sounded genuine. "I didn't think it would be, and now I blew it big time."

"Don't make such a big fuss over it," Bonbon pleaded.

"No no no. I gotta make up for it now," Lyra insisted. "How about a do-over?"

"What?"

"Let me kiss you again, and we'll pretend it's your first!" He explained. "It's supposed to be special, right? So why don't we make it special?"

Bonbon's heart raced at the idea. She didn't think he'd be so pushy about the idea, but it wasn't a bad one. Not everyone got a second chance at a first kiss, so why not? It was certainly better than just letting that previous kiss count, and who else would know but them?

"Okay," Bonbon said with confidence. "We'll do it over!"

"Okay!" Lyra responded. "So how do you want to do this? Want me to come over to your side, or are you coming over here?"

"What?" Bonbon was dumbstruck. "You mean you want to do this now?"

"Come on!" Lyra begged. "I've got a great kiss lined up, and if I wait any longer, I'm gonna lose it! I want to make it special, and I can only do that if I'm in the right mood! Which is right now!"

"B-but we're still naked!" Bonbon tried to remind him. "And our clothes aren't even close to being dry yet!"

"I'll cover my eyes, I promise!"

Bonbon believed him, but she couldn't just leave it at that. "Then I'll cover my eyes, too! It's only fair."

"Huh? Okay, but...how are we gonna find each other if both of us have our eyes closed?"

"Um..." Bonbon had, up until this moment, been thinking on the fly. Thankfully, she had an idea looking behind her. "Why don't we walk around the rock and keep one hand on it? I walk to my left, you walk to your right, and we'll meet up together?"

"That's brilliant, Bonbon!" Lyra replied. "Okay, I got my eyes closed and my hand on the rock. Let me know when I reach you, all right?"

"Okay!" Bonbon did the same, keeping her eyes closed and her left hand placed on the rock. Carefully stepping along the ground, she reached out with her right hand, hoping to find Lyra that way instead of bumping into him. With each little step, it seemed like her heart was beating faster and faster. Despite this apprehension, she kept moving along. Eventually, her hand landed on something soft, at the same time something came in contact with her nose.

"Lyra, that's my face!" She said. If she had to guess, Bonbon was likely touching Lyra's bare chest.

"Heheh. Sorry," Lyra apologized. "Looks like it worked." Bonbon immediately felt another hand at the other side of her face. "There you are."

"Yeah..." Bonbon carefully navigated her hands so that they were on Lyra's shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Lyra asked.

"Mm-hmm!" As soon as she confirmed, she felt her head being pulled towards Lyra's, until finally their lips met.

The feeling on her lips was very unlike kissing her mother. Something about this kiss felt much more personal, more poignant. Maybe it was the fact they were the same size. Maybe it was the fact that the both of them were naked. Whatever the reason, Bonbon held onto this kiss as long as she could, her heart beating so quickly, she swore it'd jump out of her chest at any moment. After a few seconds, Lyra broke off the kiss and drew back.

"There!" Lyra said breathlessly. "How was that for a first kiss?"

"Really good..." Bonbon could only reply. She could feel him so close now, it was scary, but also a little exciting. "Lyra..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to open my eyes," Bonbon simply stated.

"A-are you sure?" Lyra asked. "You're not feeling shy anymore?"

"Nuh-uh," she answered shaking her head. "If we've already gone this far, there's really no point, is there?"

"Heh. I guess not," Lyra laughed. Bonbon felt Lyra's hands let go of her face before she heard him say, "Wow...I didn't think you'd look prettier naked, but..."

Bonbon slowly opened her eyes. Once the atmosphere set in, Bonbon quickly absorbed the fact she was staring at Lyra's nude body. As if by instinct, her eyes trailed straight down to the spot between his legs, and found...

"Nothing..."

"What?" Lyra was understandably confused.

"Um...don't boys usually have something...down there?" Bonbon tilted her head, still staring.

"Boy? You thought I was a boy?" Lyra asked, sounding more bemused than offended. "I'm a girl, Bonbon!" She quickly glanced downward. "Just like you."

Bonbon's cheeks flared crimson once again. "B-b-but...your hair! Your clothes!"

"I like to run around a lot! Dresses and long hair get in the way, so I wear shorts and keep my hair short, too!" Lyra explained. "It's just easier that way. Sorry if I confused you."

Bonbon felt heat so intense, she could swear her whole body turned red. She held her head and sunk to the floor, turned away from Lyra. "Then...that means...I kissed a girl!"

Lyra only arched her eyebrow in confusion. "And...?"

"And...it was really nice...but...if you knew I was a girl too, why'd you kiss me like that in the first place?" Bonbon turned to face Lyra. "And why did you decide to kiss me again?"

"Mom kisses me like that all the time, and she's a girl," Lyra stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, girls can like girls like that. I just thought you liked girls because you were so upset that you didn't like that first kiss I gave you."

Bonbon returned to facing away. "That was when I thought you were a boy," she said sheepishly. "But then again, I've never really thought about liking girls too. I mean...do you like girls, Lyra?"

"I don't know," Lyra answered bluntly.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Bonbon shouted.

"I've never really thought about whether I like girls or boys," she explained. "But, you know what?" Lyra got on her knees and hugged Bonbon from behind. "I like you."

"Y-you do?"

"Mm-hmm. You're really cute, and your hair's nice, and you're really soft." Lyra's grip became a little tighter.

"Th-thank you, Lyra," Bonbon replied. Being held like this felt familiar, and at the same time, was a new experience. The feeling of Lyra's bare chest touching her back sent heat and prickles all along her body. "I like you, too."

"I'm glad..." Lyra's voice sounded like it was trailing off.

"Lyra?" Bonbon turned around only to find a sleeping face. It seemed that all the excitement had finally caught up. Either that, or Bonbon was just that comfortable. Whatever the reason, Lyra looked to be at peace. She couldn't help but smile at this.

Looking up at the sky, Bonbon pondered the idea of liking a girl like her mother loved her father. The more she thought about it, the better she felt. The simple phrase of, "I love girls" just rang right in her ears. She let out a deep sigh of contentment at this discovery, happy to have figured this out about herself. As she settled into the nice spring heat, a sudden jolting sensation took over her body. It centered between her legs and traveled outward. She looked downward, finding her new girlfriend's hand moving between her thighs.

"Ly-Lyra?" She tried calling out. Lyra wouldn't wake up, but a small smile came across her lips, like she was having a very good dream. What kind of dream was she having that would make her do this?! She cried out Lyra's name again and again, to no avail. The arousing feeling only kept building and building, like a balloon getting fuller and fuller. The pressure built until she couldn't take anymore, and finally, she let out a cry of pleasure.

* * *

The morning sun was the first thing that greeted Bonbon's eyes suddenly opening. It was necessary to know when the day starts, but did it have to be so bright? She squinted and turned over in bed to look away from the light. On the other side of the bed was a much more welcome sight. The face of her dear lover, Lyra. Her open mouth and short snorts were less than graceful, but Bonbon wouldn't have it any other way.

It was strange. She wasn't entirely sure why she dreamed of her first meeting with Lyra, or why she thought about it that way. Despite the fact they had their first encounter in the nude, she knew for certain that Lyra didn't start rubbing Bonbon's clitoris. She blushed just rmembering it, and wondered what brought that on.

Curious, she slowly slipped her hand into her underwear and brushed the inside of her vulva. Her eyes went wide, finding a slickness on her fingertips. She knew dreams could have an effect on the body, but this was something else. Before she could think any more on it, a familiar voice took her attention.

"Mama, are you still asleep?" It was Tootsie Flute, their daughter. She stepped in the room gingerly, wearing one of Lyra's big shirts. Her purple hair was a bit of a mess, having just woken up.

"No, I just woke up," Bonbon answered. "You wanna come up here with your mommies?"

"Uh-huh! I'll get there the special way!" Tootsie said cheerily. She closed her eyes shut and focused. A bright light flashed where she stood, quickly subsiding like a camera taking a picture. Bonbon looked over and found the shirt Tootsie was wearing fallen on the floor.

"Tootsie?" Bonbon blinked at the sight. Suddenly, a voice from behind her caused her to jump.

"Boo!" Tootsie had teleported out of her clothes and was now in bed in between Lyra and Bonbon, wearing only her undies. This was enough to finally wake up Lyra.

"Mmnnngh...Do I hear a Tootsie?" She asked sleepily, turning over to look at her daughter.

"Heheh. What did you think of that?" Tootsie asked, laying close to Lyra.

"Very well done, Tootsie," Lyra praised her and held her daughter's body close to her own. "Just gotta remember to take all your clothes with you."

"But I didn't forget my undies this time..." Tootsie said, a little deflated.

"That's right, Toots. You didn't," Lyra said ruffling the little girl's hair. "Just a little more practice, and you'll get it right. Now, why don't you go ahead and turn on the TV in the living room and we'll catch up and have some breakfast?"

"Kay!" Tootsie leaped off the bed, grabbed her shirt off the floor and hurried out the door.

"Have I told you lately that you're still as pretty as when we first met?" Lyra asked her wife once Tootsie was gone.

"Funny that you mention that," Bonbon responded. "I just had a dream about when we first met."

"Seriously?" Lyra perked up. "So did I. Though, I don't think you started giving me oral back then. That was weird."

Bonbon blushed madly. "That IS weird, especially since you...started rubbing me in my dream..."

"Wha...? Man, we must be so hungry for sex, it's starting to affect our memories," Lyra scratched her head in confusion. She then looked to her lover, smiled, and threw her arms around Bonbon. "Why don't we fix that later?"

Bonbon giggled. "Sounds great. Food comes first, though."

"Couldn't agree more!"

* * *

 

.......Meanwhile, in Canterlot, the midnight-colored princess of the night lay in her chambers, satisfaction written on her face.

"Hmm...that was nice. Although, did I go slightly overboard with those two?"


End file.
